Enzyme replacement therapy (ERT) involves the systemic administration of natural or recombinantly-derived proteins and/or enzymes to a subject. Approved therapies are typically administered to subjects intravenously and are generally effective in treating the somatic symptoms of the underlying enzyme deficiency. As a result of the limited distribution of the intravenously administered protein and/or enzyme into the cells and tissues of the central nervous system (CNS), the treatment of diseases having a CNS etiology has been especially challenging because the intravenously administered proteins and/or enzymes do not adequately cross the blood-brain barrier (BBB).
The blood-brain barrier (BBB) is a structural system comprised of endothelial cells that functions to protect the central nervous system (CNS) from deleterious substances in the blood stream, such as bacteria, macromolecules (e.g., proteins) and other hydrophilic molecules, by limiting the diffusion of such substances across the BBB and into the underlying cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) and CNS.
There are several ways of circumventing the BBB to enhance brain delivery of a therapeutic agent including direct intra-cranial injection, transient permeabilization of the BBB, and modification of the active agent to alter tissue distribution. Direct injection of a therapeutic agent into brain tissue bypasses the vasculature completely, but suffers primarily from the risk of complications (infection, tissue damage, immune responsive) incurred by intra-cranial injections and poor diffusion of the active agent from the site of administration. To date, direct administration of proteins into the brain substance has not achieved significant therapeutic effect due to diffusion barriers and the limited volume of therapeutic that can be administered. Convection-assisted diffusion has been studied via catheters placed in the brain parenchyma using slow, long-term infusions (Bobo, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A 91, 2076-2080 (1994); Nguyen, et al. J. Neurosurg. 98, 584-590 (2003)), but no approved therapies currently use this approach for long-term therapy. In addition, the placement of intracerebral catheters is very invasive and less desirable as a clinical alternative.
Intrathecal (IT) injection, or the administration of proteins to the cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), has also been attempted but has not yet yielded therapeutic success. A major challenge in this treatment has been the tendency of the active agent to bind the ependymal lining of the ventricle very tightly which prevented subsequent diffusion. Currently, there are no approved products for the treatment of brain genetic disease by administration directly to the CSF.
In fact, many believed that the barrier to diffusion at the brain's surface, as well as the lack of effective and convenient delivery methods, were too great an obstacle to achieve adequate therapeutic effect in the brain for any disease.
Sanfilippo syndrome, or mucopolysaccharidosis III (MPS III), is a rare genetic disorder characterized by the deficiency of enzymes involved in the degradation of glycosaminoglycans (GAG). In the absence of enzyme, partially degraded GAG molecules cannot be cleared from the body and accumulate in lysosomes of various tissues, resulting in progressive widespread somatic dysfunction (Neufeld and Muenzer, 2001).
Four distinct forms of MPS III, designated MPS IIIA, B, C, and D, have been identified. Each represents a deficiency in one of four enzymes involved in the degradation of the GAG heparan sulfate. All forms include varying degrees of the same clinical symptoms, including coarse facial features, hepatosplenomegaly, corneal clouding and skeletal deformities. Most notably, however, is the severe and progressive loss of cognitive ability, which is tied not only to the accumulation of heparan sulfate in neurons, but also the subsequent elevation of the gangliosides GM2, GM3 and GD2 caused by primary GAG accumulation (Walkley 1998).
Mucopolysaccharidosis type IIIB (MPS IIIB; Sanfilippo B disease) is an autosomal recessive disorder that is characterized by a deficiency of the enzyme alpha-N-acetyl-glucosaminidase (Naglu). In the absence of this enzyme, GAG heparan sulfate accumulates in lysosomes of neurons and glial cells, with lesser accumulation outside the brain. To date, no CNS symptoms resulting from Sanfilippo B disease has successfully been treated by any means available.
Thus, there remains a great need to effectively deliver therapeutic agents to the brain. More particularly, there is a great need for more effective delivery of therapeutic agents to the central nervous system for the treatment of Sanfilippo B disease.